Alt.games.creatures.moderated
alt.games.creatures.moderated (or AGCM) was an attempt by Dillon (then "alize") to creating a moderated subgroup of alt.games.creatures during late January - early February 1999 (see history). It appears to be generally accepted that he did this in order to protest against those he accused of flaming him on the existing newsgroup. The creation of the newsgroup is discussed (at length) in various, numerous newsgroup threads, as well as that of his previous suggestion - alt.games.creatures2.moderated - in which he replied to criticism with the following statement: :". . . Again this is precisely why a new moderated group NEEDS to be created. Because of these people who think that they are the "elites" can go and say anything they please and people will believe it. They think that they can control the actions of everyone in the so called community. Well no longer. Sorry folk's your game is over."' Eventually Dillon changed his mind, and later wrote an apology for some of his actions in relation to alt.games.creatures. It appears that no posts of significance were ever made on alt.games.creatures.moderated - most non-spam topics were created by newbies. Dillon did not correctly register the group for moderation, and therefore posts were never actually moderated. RedWordSmith attempted to remove the newsgroup, but as news servers are not required to do so it has remained visible for some. In June 2000 jtryspice suggested much the same thing with alt.games.creatures.sane; the group was never created. AGCM Charter CHARTER: This group will provide a moderated forum for the discussion of the Artificial Life games Creatures and Creatures 2, by Cyberlife. The existing group alt.games.creatures has become very full (i.e. over 500 posts a day) and unorganized (i.e. posts are a bit confusing due to the existence of two Creatures games) since the sequel's release. Moderating the group will undoubtedly help put an end to the "chaos" of trying to figure out which game each person is talking about MODERATION POLICY: Purpose: Light moderation of the newsgroup. Due to the nature of the game, it has attracted a very diverse age group. Needless to say *many* "flamewars" have broken out because of small misunderstandings. These "flamewars" are extremely unproductive, we talk often about programming the game and Artificial Life Reasearch, we don't want to have to wade through threads of various flames. 1. Spam posts are not admitted 2. Off-topic posts are permitted as long as they are respectful to the public. GUIDELINES (per ISP or LAN Abuse Desk Request): To be posted weekly so that all users are aware of them. 1. Moderation is very light, but please be respectful to all individuals. 2. Please do not post questions or requests in more than one thread. 3. Keep Off Topic posts to a minimum. They are accepted and are understood as creating a sense of community, however this is a Creatures 2 newsgroup lets try to stay on topic. 4. If you want to post an acceptable off topic post please label it, (OT), off topic, for other reader's benefit. 5. Do not post with rudeness or brashness. No flame posts will be tolerated. Category:Societies